Ceragenins are cationic steroid antimicrobials that are synthetically produced from a sterol backbone.
Quaternary ammonium compounds are known to have antibacterial activity and their use in oral care is also known. However, oral care products containing a combination of a quaternary ammonium compound together with a cationic steroidal compound have heretofore been unknown.